


Anything for you

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of sex stuff, tw sexuall harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to an alien sex club goes wrong when one of the guests decides that they want the Doctor for themselfs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

"Are you sure we'll blend in?" Rose asks, smoothing her hands down the soft fabric of her black dress.   
"Of course! This club takes all kinds, remember?"   
"Yeah, cause it's a BDSM club", she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.   
"Rose."  
"What? It's true."  
"Yeah, you're right. It is."

Rose leaves her half of the huge TARDIS closet, rounding a corner to the console room. The Doctor's already dressed in the blue suit she asked him to wear, currently struggling to get the bowtie around his neck to look okay. Rose mentally winces at the sight in front of her, walking over to him and pulling both his hands down from the colorful piece of fabric.

"I said tie", she tells him, talking very slowly so he won't miss any word.  
"Oh. Did you?"  
"Yes. Now go get one, or we're gonna be late."  
"No offense love, but we live in a time machine", he tells her softly.  
"Yes yes, I know. Just... Do it, okay?"  
He doesn't need to be told twice, but before he's got time to walk away she yanks the bowtie loose and lets it fall to the floor. Not that he's complaining. 

 

Rose is the first one to exit the TARDIS, peering out at the line stretching from the well-dressed doorman at the glass dubbel doors. She can spot several species among the people, including humans. She's beginning to see a pattern: they're all in pairs, one of the two taking care of all the communication and the other simply listening and following eventuall orders. The Dom and the Sub. They're in the right place, after all. 

"There's a queue out there, a long queue", she informs the Doctor.   
He nods, not saying anything. He's just waiting for her to say something, she realizes. That man can really suprise her sometimes.  
"Um... Psycic paper?" she suggests.   
"Brilliant idea!"  
He pulls said paper out from one of his pockets, offering it to her. She takes it with a bright smile, spinning around and walking toward the doorman, the Doctor following close behind her.   
.  
"Rose Tyler", she introduces herself, holding the paper up so the doorman can see it.  
He glances at it for a minute before nodding, stepping aside to let the couple in. There's a wave of groans through the the other guests, obviously not being happy with someone cutting the line. 

"What was that about?" the Doctor asks her once they are inside the building.   
"No idea, though they probably believe we are some kind of royals of something. Not that I mind, though."  
"Me neither", he agrees softly. 

The event's taking place in a huge hall, small round tables and chairs set up right in the middle. There's a small stage at the left wall, where lectures can be held. The entire area's filled with peoples. Not only humans, though: a big part of the guests are obviously very alien. 

They find a table for two a bit further from the rest, the Doctor keeping the seats for the them as Rose gets them something to drink. He leans back against the backrest, a satisfied smile on his face. Ever since their relationship upgraded to a BDSM one, Rose has wanted to visit a place like this. They have already been to a few fairs with this theme, but never any club this exclusive. There's always been this misunderstanding with them: that he's the Dom she's the Sub. It always makes him laugh, the fact that someone can appear so sweet and innocent yet in bed they are so... Well, dominant. Not that he would change that for anything, he trusts that girl with all his lifes. 

He shuts his eyes, letting his mind wander. It doesn't take long before he's quietly listening to a conversation between a few guests at a table nearby, a very intresting one actually. They are discussing new, creative ways to use sex toys. He is kind of tempted to join in, but decides that simply listening to them is better in this case. Besides, he might learn a thing or two...

"You're a Sub, aren't you?"  
His fantasies are interrupted by the sound of a female's voice, a female that isn't Rose. His eyes snap open in suprise, and he finds himself looking right into a pair of extremely blue eyes. The eyes belongs to a young woman who looks like she could've been taken straight from one of those Earth fashion magazines: long, curly hair dyed in a shade so very blonde it almost hurts looking at it. The only thing proving his theory that she isn't human is the faint blue-ish glow from her skin. The glittery dress she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination, and it's honestly getting a bit hard to look at nothing but her very make up-y face. 

"Yup!" he replies anyway, for some reason sounding really proud about that.  
"I knew it! I could see it, this... Longing for doing what you're told."  
Her voice is really soft. Not the kind of soft that makes you feel calm and safe, though. It's the kind of soft that gives you goose bumps all over your body and makes you all uncomfortable. He opens his mouth to say something, not sure what though, when she pulls out the other chair from under the table and sits down. 

"That seat's already taken", he tells her, doing his best to keep his voice calm.  
"Is it? Aww, I'm sorry."  
It's obvious that she isn't sorry at all, since she doesn't move as much as an inch.  
"I mean it! My girlfriend's gonna be back, and-"  
"Submissive and hetero? Wow, my lucky day!" she exclaims, laughing under her breath.   
The Doctor hisses out under his breath for her to leave him alone, but she doesn't even seem to hear him as she starts stroking her fingertips up his arm. He shudders in discomfort, flinching away. 

"Aww, gorgeous!" she fake-whines, grabbing his wrist a little too tight to for his liking.  
He struggles to free himself for a short moment, before deciding that she might get bored and leave him alone if he doesn't protest. Sadly, his tiny spark of hope dies away as she starts pressing tiny kisses against the skin of his neck.   
"Stop it!" he half-yells, pushing her away as best as he can with her still holding his wrist. She grips said wrist even harder at that, to the point where it's getting painfull. She leans in very close, the feeling of her breath just below his ear making him sick. 

"C'mon, gorgeous! Don't be like that, yeah? I could give you what you want. Having you tied do-"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

None of the other guests seem to have noticesed what has been going on for the last minutes. Until now. Everyone's eyes turn to the young blonde, who's currently glaring at the blue-glowing woman who appears to be assaulting her boyfriend. Rose Tyler takes a unsteady breath, struggling to calm down before she hurts someone out of pure frustration. 

"Let him go", she says, calmly yet commanding.  
The blue-ish alien woman lets go of the Doctor's hand, and Rose is quick to walk over to him and pull him up from the chair. She wraps his body in a quick embrace and gets up on her toes to kiss his temple, before her attention turns to the woman still sitting by the table.   
.  
The woman who hurt her Doctor. 

For a brief moment her emotions gets the best of her and she grabs the woman, pushing her up against the wall.

"Rose!"  
The Doctor calls her name from somewhere behind her, total panic in his voice. He's extremely anti-violence, and he wouldn't want her to harm anyone. Not even if that person caused him emotional harm. She understands that, she really does. At the same time, there's no way she'll be able to let someone get away after sexually assaulting the love of her life. 

"Rose!" the Doctor calls, more distressed this time.   
She can't help but turn her head, to see what's so very wrong. She doesn't have to look for it very long: about five security guards are pushing themselfs through the newly formed crowds, obviously towards them. Rose is suddenly very aware of what her current situation looks like: she's got her hands on one of the other guests' shoulders, said guest pressed up against the wall. 

"Run!" she yells, realizing there really isn't gonna be a good way to explain that to anyone.  
The Doctor grabs her hand and she drags him along towards the nearest fire exit. He pulls out his sonic while still running, sonicing the door open with a little click. Rose pushes the door open the second she reaches it, her and the Doctor leaving the building as quickly as they can. The Doctor makes sure to lock the door behind them with his sonic. 

 

Once safely back inside the TARDIS, Rose more or less collapses against one of the coral pillars. The Doctor rushes over to her, kneeling at her side. She takes a shaking breath, burrying her face in his hair.

"I was supposed to protect you", she whispers, on the verge of tears.  
He hugs her close.  
"You weren't supposed to do anything, Rose", he tells her.  
"I was though. That's the idea of this entire... Thing. Sure, the relationship includes other things like sex and stuff, but... One of a Dom's major tasks are to protect their Sub, keep them happy and..."   
She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, giving him a tiny smile. This is all very wrong. She should be the one comforting him, not the other way around. She doesn't understand how he can be so okay with all of this. 

Then it hits her: maybe he isn't. Maybe he's only pretending to be so she doesn't feel bad about it. She looks at him closely, trying to spot any sign that he might break down in tears soon. There isn't any, which makes her happy. Before she remembers that he actually is a good actor, Timelord and all. 

"I'm gonna get us some tea", she decides out loud.   
She puts her hand on the pillar to steady herself as she gets up from the floor, taking the Doctor's hand and helping him up as well. There's a very beautiful moment of the two of them just sharing eye contact, before they head towards the kitchen, hand in hand. 

 

Rose grabs the black bag from under her pillow where she's kept it hidden since yesterday, shoving it down her backpack before her mum's got time to notice it. Sure, you shouldn't have secrets for your parents, but your daughter dating an alien is worrying enough. There's no reason to know that your daughter's also involved in the world of wierd sex stuff. And besides, she's sure she'd die from embarrassment if her mum saw the content of the bag. 

"Bye! Love you!" Rose yells one last time before she's out the door.   
She hurries down the stairs, backback thrown over her shouler. When she's made sure no one's really paying attention to what she's doing she rushes over to the blue police box, knocking three times. The door opens a few inches, her favorite person in the world peering out at her. 

"Yes?"  
"May I come in?"  
He pretends to be thinking about the question.  
"Hmm... Yes, of course you can!"  
He pushes the door wide open, embracing her in a hug. Her laugh fills the console room as her feet swings just above the floor before he puts her down, kissing her softly.  
"I've missed you so", he tells her in a whisper, like it's a big secret only they can know.  
"Oh c'mon, it was only a few- Nevermind, I missed you too! And by the way, I've got something for you."

She sets her backpack down, pulling out the black plastic bag.  
"Ooooh", the Doctor breaths when he realizes what shop it's from, reaching forward to grab it out of her hands.   
"Ah ah ah. Bedroom, first", she says with a wink. 

 

There's a collar inside the bag. 

Not a boring brown leather collar, though. Or it is made of leather, but it's blue. And there's tiny silver stones all around it. The Doctor lifts it to eye level, turning it in his hands to get a closer look. There's a clasp in the back and a small metal ring to attach eventuall leashes. 

Rose plays with the hem of her t-shirt, watching him nervously.  
"I didn't know what color you liked, but then I saw the blue one and it kind of reminded me of the TARDIS. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, I could even give it back to the store. I just thought that, after the incident a few days ago, you could use something to tell people that you're actually mine. You don't have to wear it out in public though, only... When we play", she rambles, her voice dying away at the last word.   
"I like it", he tells her honestly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes! And I think I'd like it even more if you helped me put it on." 

Rose is very happy to do that, taking the collar from his hands and placing it beside her on the bed. He's confused at first, before she twirls his tie around her finger pulls it loose. Next she takes the collar, clasping it around his neck.   
"It looks so great on you!" she exclaims.   
He blinks at her, giving her his cutest smile. She runs her fingers through his hair, not being able to resist the urge to do so. He leans into the touch, like a cat does when your petting them. 

"Doctor?" she asks, getting his full attention again.   
She doesn't know if it's simply the collar or if there's something else involved, but he seems to slowly be slipping into the submissive role. He looks back up at her, his brown eyes big and trusting. As always, it melts her heart. 

"Get undressed for me, yeah?" she asks softly while picking up his tie from the floor where she left it, thinking that it could come to good use later.  
"Anything for you", he replies in a whisper, quickly getting up from the bed to obey the command given to him.


End file.
